Anderson Dawes (Books)
}} |gender = Male |groups = Outer Planets Alliance Governor of Ceres |appeared_n = |image = ExpanseJared.jpg |appeared_tv = One, Two |first_appeared_tv= }} Anderson Dawes is the Ceres Station liaison of the OPA. Appearance He is tall and lanky, and his face is scarred by acne and pock-marked. His speech is typical of a belter. History Background Dawes grew up in the Belt. When he was fifteen years old, one of his four sisters died due to his negligence securing her suit seals during a mission on an asteroid outside Eros. He recruited to be the spokesperson of OPA, and at the time of the he worked as Ceres liaison for the OPA. Eros Incident While investigating the case of , looked through her private correspondence in her empty apartment and discovered that her parents seemed to be aware of the coming hostilities in the Belt before it happened. He also found evidence that Julie had joined the OPA. When another unrelated case seemed to implicate the OPA in taking over the missing crime syndicates' business, Miller stopped by the OPA pub John Rock's Gentlemen's Club and talked to Anderson, who claimed the OPA was not involved in the criminal shakedowns. After Miller visited Julie's dojo, Dawes visited Miller again. He explains to Miller that Julie was actually in the OPA and was on the Scopuli, the ship that lured the . He further explains to Miller that OPA needs to be the ones who find Julie and for him to stop his investigation. In return, he offers Miller information; what they find and when they find her. Dawes was later seen outside of Miller's hole waiting for him. When Miller invites him in, Dawes shows Miller where his missing riot gear was taken by the Loca Greiga in exchange for dropping the Julie case. After Miller's refusal to drop the Julie case, Dawes has a meeting with and Miller. Dawes explains to Miller the reasons the OPA is better suited for the Julie case and even hints that and his crew were in OPA custody. Anderson Dawes, has a great ambitious vision of the OPA to become a legitimate faction with parity just as the U.N and Mars council are. He wants the OPA to have an equal split of ownership of Ganymede Station. After the attack on Earth, Mars and Fred Johnson's Tycho Station, Fred receives a transmission from Anderson telling him that while he wants peace, he views the attacks made by the extremist OPA were justified. He wants Fred Johnson back on the "inside" of the OPA, and offers him a deal to trade information about who the attackers were, for one of the prisoners. Dawes takes part in rebellion, looking to be the behind the scenes power, with influence over Marco. For shooting a security officer, Dawes reprimands , Marco's son. Then, in an abrupt change in strategy, Marco initiates withdrawal from Ceres Station, stripping it of wealth and resources. Consequently, Dawes shifts loyalty and begins supporting Fred Johnson and . When Holden bars him from attending uninvited the summit meeting with himself and other major OPA faction leaders, Dawes does not take offense but instead choosing to honor Johnson's legacy through continued support of Holden's plans. After the Free Navy has been destroyed, Dawes is arrested by the UN as part of the government rounding up any co-conspirators in Marco's war crimes. Trivia Anderson Dawes was named after the company that his parents worked for, Anderson-Hyosung Cooperative Industries Group, in an attempt to curry favor with them. Category:Characters (Books) Category:Male Characters (Books) Category:Viewpoint characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Belters Category:Outer Planets Alliance Members